


Chase the cold away.

by Teedoesthings



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teedoesthings/pseuds/Teedoesthings
Summary: Lio remembers being warm.





	Chase the cold away.

Sometimes when the night was quiet and cool, Lio could pretend that he could still hear the Promare. He would close his eyes, and strain to listen the long forgotten voices he had grown to call his company. It had been thirty years of constant longing voices ringing in his head, soft urging voices calling out to him to burn more and burn more. They used to comfort him when he was alone in his thoughts, a constant companion. But now the space in his head was silent, empty and cold. Lio opens his eyes, the pink of his retina's reflecting the burns balls of light that hung in the dark sky and he imagined being able to hold that extreme heat with his slender hands. He missed the heat, the feeling of being able to control something that was beyond his understanding, but now like the voices in his head he was empty of that heat. 

He leaned against the railings on the Burning Rescue’s rooftop. The crew beneath him was asleep, dreaming of rescues and being heroes. Lio felt at odd amongst them, Gueira and Meis seemingly blended in amongst the bright red coated fire fighters. His partners easily helping with extinguishing the fires they get called out for. 

But it wasn’t like they too weren’t affected by the sudden disappearance of the fire that used to live within in them, Lio see’s how they stare at the dancing flames on burning buildings, his seen them use lighters to flick those flames to life. Hypnotized by the bright orange, red and yellow swirling heat, they caressed flare of heat with their fingers unbothered by its heat. They would kill the flame when they noticed people staring.

So yes, Lio was not alone with this sudden emptiness that engulfed himself. He braced his arms against the metal banisters and leaned forward, maybe if he reached far enough he could feel the heat of those burning lights that danced above him.

A warm arm, wrapped itself around Lio’s waist. Thick fingers and hand splayed against Lio’s cool clothed stomach. He was pulled against a broad chest, bare to the night chill. A towering shadow casted over Lio as he looked up and found himself looking into a pair of bright blue eyes and a face covered by spiky blue locks. 

“Wha’ are you doing out here, Lio?” Galo yawns, jaw popping as he wraps both his large arms around his small partner. He cocooned Lio with his unnatural heated body, pressing the both of them against the rooftop banister. “Is cold out here, let’s go back to bed.”

Lio smiles softly, laying the back of his head against Galo’s chest, he glances once more into the dark sky. “I was just watching the stars.”

“Why? They always stay in the same place.” Galo tucks Lio under his chin and rubs a calloused thumb over Lio’s inner arm. “Lio, you’re cold. C’mon inside is warmer.” 

Lio sighs and agrees to follow the lumbering idiot back into the corridor which led to a flight of stairs. The step down into the darkened space, make Lio shiver with coldness. Oh, how he wished he could still feel the heat that simmered in his body, he was always so cold now a days. He didn’t get to think much about the cold, because once they stepped of the last stair and opened their rooms door, Galo drapped himself over the smaller man. 

“C’mon Lio, bed is warmer.” The blue haired man, gently pulled Lio onto the smallish bed. Pushing Lio towards the wall, Galo crawled in afterwards. He threw his large arm over Lio’s side and pulled Lio’s tight against his chest. The heat wafting of Galo’s body made Lio’s throat tighten, it was so nice. This warmth that was blanketed over him, it was so comforting, so safe. He turned himself around so that his face was pressed against the heat skin of Galo’s breast. 

If he could no longer carry the burning flames within himself, he will just have to do with this idiots unnatural heat. It felt comfortable and safe within Galo’s arms, his body heat chasing away the night chill that seemed to cling to his skin and clothes. His eyes soon closed and his breathing slowed down, and soon Lio dreamt of dancing flames and cocooned heat. He never noticed blue eyes glancing down at him, nor felt the soft kiss placed on top of his head. 

“G’night Lio.”


End file.
